Field
The invention is directed to a video gaming system and method of operation, and more particularly to a video gaming system using a light targeting peripheral.
Description of the Related Art
Video games are very popular. Some games involve targeting objects in the game. When playing video games, users provide inputs to the game through a controller or peripheral.